


Screaming And Alternate Selves

by probablyaceok



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Naegi Makoto, Gen, Memes, aka “Makoto Naegi (11037 times over)”, aoi adds makoto to meme chats, background Naekusaba, background naegiri, canon Makoto is there too, chatfic, dont know if I’ll write any more, excuse to write my self indulgent AUs interact, in every universe, inspired by Usami’s Magical Message Experience, maybe eventually, might expand it to more than just Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Makoto gets added to a strange group chat. A lot of him are actually. Why are there so many versions of him in this chat? And why are they all so different?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Usami's magical message experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791919) by [eliescool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliescool/pseuds/eliescool). 



Egg boy: what is this

Egg boy: Aoi, did you add me to a meme chat again?

AAAH: aoi? what, swimmer girl? who are u

Egg boy: Makoto Naegi? Who’re you?

AAAH: what.

AAAH: isnt identity theft like a crime

AAAH: not that im one to talk tbh

Egg boy: What???

Alexandria: What is this chat? Is this another meme chat Asahina has added me too?

Egg boy: You know Aoi as well???

Alexandria: Why would I not? We were classmates after all. 

AAAH: what the fuck man

AAAH: lemme guess, and youre makoto naegi as well?

Alexandria: Wait, how did you know my name?

Egg boy: I’m so confused- why do you have my name?

AAAH: hes makoto naegi youre makoto naegi im makoto naegi are there any other makotos I should know about???

innocent lad: uh hello? 

Alexandria: Interesting. It seems we are all ‘Makoto Naegi’, is that correct?

AAAH: i mean i wouldn’t speak so damn formal like you

Alexandria: Perhaps we are all different versions of the same person?

Egg boy: We’d need some way to prove our identities though.

Alexandria: That would be troublesome, especially since we seem to have significant personality differences.

AAAH: i have an idea

AAAH: what happened until we were in fifth grade 

Egg boy: nope

innocent lad: no

Alexandria: Absolutely not.

AAAH: that proves it then : P

Alexandria: I suppose. Should we give each other nicknames then? Seeing as we are all Makoto.

innocent lad: oh I have an idea!

_ innocent lad changed their name to Hamlet _

Hamlet: what, I like Shakespeare.

_ AHHH changed their name to 13 _

_ Alexandria changed their name to Gambit _

_ Egg boy changed their name to Headmaster _

13: this is gonna be fun!!!

ultimate spiky hair: Did Aoi put me in another meme chat again?


	2. Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Makoto’s chat with their new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more! It was fun! also I need to work out more little typing quirks before I can add any more characters because that just how I write chatfic: thinking way too much about how the characters type. also! if you want to do fanart, none of these makoto’s have super set designs so feel free to do whatever you want with them!

* * *

13: so who’re u now

ultimate spiky hair: Makoto Naegi?

Hamlet: well that’s the thing you see.

Hamlet: we’re all makoto naegi.

ultimate spiky hair: what?

Gambit: We’re trying to figure it out ourselves. In the meantime, you’ll notice we’ve each given ourselves nicknames to distinguish between each other. Any ideas for your own?

ultimate spiky hair: aaaaah, uh, not good with pressure.

ultimate spiky hair: enoshima?

Professor: Enoshima?

13: the fuck would you choose that she’s the freaking ultimate despair

13: set off the apocalypse and all

13: ran a killing game with her own classmates

13: and so on

ultimate spiky hair: wait, she was the Ultimate Despair in your worlds?

Gambit: In my world as well. Now I’m curious about yours…

Hamlet: wait, junko did all that in your world? I mean I’ve only know her since I started at hopes peak but 

Hamlet: I guess if any of us would do something like that it would be her?

Gambit: It seems our universe are at different points in time then… 

Professor: That’s true. I’m 25 by the way. Anyway, if she wasn’t the Ultimate Despair, who was Junko in your universe?

ultimate spiky hair: the Ultimate Hope. or an Ultimate Hope I guess? it’s complicated.

13: wow @Professor ur old I’m like 18 technically 

Hamlet: technically???

Gambit: I’m twenty years old.

Hamlet: I’m 17.

ultimate spiky hair: I’m 19.

13: so whats ur talent then new guy?

ultimate spiky hair: that’s… also complicated.

Gambit: Since we know we don’t all have the same talent, let’s each state ours then. 

Gambit: I am called the Ultimate Anthropologist.

13: ultimate luck here! or unluck, bad luck whatever 

13: all depends on how you look at it : P

ultimate spiky hair: Like Mukuro?

Professor: Mukuro? Anyway, I was the Ultimate Lucky Student as well before everyone started calling me the Ultimate Hope.

Hamlet: hope? don’t get how that can be a talent but hey.

Hamlet: I’m lucky as well!

_ ultimate spiky hair changed their name to enoshima _

enoshima: is this ok?

Gambit: It’s acceptable.

Professor: If it’s what you want.

13: ok guys elephant in the room time

13: who wants to send a selfie first : P

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Makoto’s talk about Junko and get a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the image gave me a ton of trouble so I’m hoping it actually works  
> -  
> so I might have lied a little (more like forgotten) but the chatfic Makoto’s do have some design elements! ... some.  
> \- ‘enoshima’ Makoto has one eye that’s blue  
> \- ‘13’ Makoto has pretty patchy clothes and hand wraps along with a limp in one leg and small scars all over  
> \- ‘Gambit’ Makoto wears his FF uniform and probably has longer hair tied back to fit with the Kiyo inspiration  
> \- ‘Hamlet/Shiota’ Makoto is actually just THH Makoto basically

Professor: I’ll go first.   
  


  
13: abjfnshab

13: u look so formal

13: weird 

Gambit: I see nothing strange about it.

Hamlet: oh yeah! I’m just going to change my name real quick.

_Hamlet changed their name to Shiota_

Shiota: it’s a character from an anime I really like!

enoshima: huh.

Shiota: anyway! what did you guys mean when you were talking about hope and despair and junko?

Professor: It’s complicated. I’ll do my best to explain, but you seem to be a younger version of me, and I actually can’t remember my time at Hope’s Peak. Anyone else?

Gambit: Unfortunately, my memory of that time is lost as well.

enoshima: I do remember but I think what happened to me back then was pretty different from you guys.

13: i don’t remember shit so I dunno 

Shiota: that’s not very encouraging. but did junko really cause an apocalypse?

Gambit: She referred to it as ‘The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History’ but most just shortened it to ‘The Tragedy’.

Shiota: it’s just hard to believe I guess. junko is my friend, she’s everyones friend and you said she put us all in a killing game in your worlds?

Shiota: why would she do something like that?

13: for despair! 

13: which ive been told can feel like a ‘warm cuddly feeling in your upper gut’

13: it’s wack. but yeah she just wanted the world to feel despair.

Gambit: She even killed her own sister just to feel more…

enoshima: uh the Junko in my world wasn’t quite like that.

enoshima: although I can definitely see the similarities.

Professor: Who was Ultimate Despair in your world then?

enoshima: a girl called Tsumugi Shirogane.

Professor: Weirdly enough, that actually sounds slightly familiar. I’ll get back to you if I figure it out.

Shiota: she’d kill her own sister? I mean, komaru and me might have a bit of a rivalry going on, but I could never imagine killing her.

Professor: Rivalry? I guess we’re more different than I thought?

LuckyHope: hey wahrs this?

13: ugh lemme guess youre also makoto naegi?

LuckyHope: makoto? 

LuckyHope: no???

LuckyHope: mt name is Nahito Komarda

LuckyHope: *Nagito Komaeda

  
  
  



	4. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Makoto talks relationships. Nagito is there as well.

Professor: Good morning everyone!

LuckyHope: goodmornis to you as well

Lucky Hope: *good morning

13: ahfhskfha

13: morning already?

LuckyHope: diy you not sleeps well?

13: whos this loser

Professor: Weren’t you on when he introduced himself?

13: bold of u to expect me to remember stuff like that

Shiota: it was just yesterday though…

13: hey cut me some slack I got shitty memory and no sleep

13: so likehsjgjanfjsjj

13: sorry boyfriend came in

Shiota:  _ boyfriend??? _

Gambit: Now this is interesting.

Professor: Can I just assume we’re all bi then?

13: eh pretty much

Shiota: still working things out but probably!

Gambit: From what I can gather, I am probably bisexual, yes.

13: bleh stop talking so formal like

Professor: So, who’s your boyfriend? I’m actually in a relationship with Kyoko at the moment.

Shiota: yeah, I wanna know!

13: well uh

13: yeah his name kinda slips my mind rn 

Shiota: really? 

Gambit: I don’t see how you would forget something that relevant.

13: look my brain ain’t good at braining

13: he’s tall? long hair. v fun to be around. 

Gambit: Do you have any idea how little that narrows it down?

13: well what about u huh?

Gambit: I am not currently in any romantic relationships and have no desire to be in any.

13: no crushes?

Gambit: One.

Gambit: However she died quite some time ago.

Professor: I’m sorry for your loss.

enoshima: oh, hey everyone!

enoshima: are we talking about relationships?

enoshima: we haven’t actually dated yet but I really like Mukuro!

Gambit: That actually does interest me. Your world seems to be significantly different from the rest of ours, and Mukuro Ikusaba surviving is part of that.

Professor: Didn’t you mention her being the Ultimate Lucky Student in your world before?

enoshima: uh, yep! actually I wonder if anyone else has different talents!

enoshima: like you mentioned Kyoko right? she’s the Ultimate Gamer here!

Professor: And here she was the Ultimate Detective. And Byakuya Togami was the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy.

enoshima: wow, interesting! that title is really a bit of a mouthful but that was Kiibo’s talent here!

enoshima: *Sayaka’s fake talent

13: fake talent?

enoshima: she was impersonating Kiibo Idabashi

Professor: Idabashi? I think I recognise that name as well! Hopefully I’ll be able to figure out who it is.

LuckyHope: did i hear someone mentipm hope?

13: shut up

  
  
  



	5. Talent Swaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mysteries are solved for the gang. Some more questions are brought up. ‘Shiota’ is impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was fun to write! It’ll probably be a couple weeks before this updates again since I have some ideas I want to write for Kamuegi week. Should be fun!

enoshima: and that is why

enoshima: skirts are a  _ completely valid  _ choice for combat attire

13: but like???

13: pockets???

13: need places to put my shit y’know?

enoshima: i hear you

enoshima: but skirts can have  _ really big  _ pockets 

13: what if I want multitudes of tiny pockets for my stuff 

enoshima: you know, that’s fair

Professor: What are you talking about?

13: skirts!

Professor: Huh. Alright.

Professor: Oh yes, @enoshima , I’ve figured out where I know those names you’ve mentioned before!

enoshima: really?

Shiota: kiibo idabashi and tsumugi shirogane, right?

Professor: Yes! It turns out they’re both members of a new Hope’s Peak class that’s just started!

Shiota: Huh, really?

Professor: Yes, the Ultimate Robot and Ultimate Cosplayer to be specific.

enoshima: wait, let me call Saihara really quickly.

enoshima: right, so here the Ultimate Robot is KAZU-1X (pronounced ‘Kazuichi’ apparently) and the Ultimate Cosplayer is Sonia Nevermind.

Professor: Weird, here Kazuichi was the Ultimate Mechanic and Sonia was the Ultimate Princess. They were both Remnants of Despair.

enoshima: wait what? Ultimate Mechanic is Yasuhiro here, and Ultimate Princess is Aoi.

13: wait a sec was your class the remnants of despair

enoshima: uh.

enoshima: yeah.

Professor: You said Tsumugi Shirogane was the Ultimate Despair though, so where did you get the ‘Enoshima’ nickname?

enoshima: yeah um

enoshima: ‘Junko Enoshima’ is the name of the founder of Hope’s Peak.

Professor: Well that explains things.

Shiota: no?????

Shiota: no it doesn’t at all, what are you talking about?

Professor: The Hope Cultivation Project.

13: sounds kinda familiar 

Shiota: I think junko mentioned that before…

13: anyway 

13: what’s this whole thing

Shiota: uh, multiverse group chat?

Shiota: for makoto’s and one nagito apparently.

13: yeah I think I remember that vaguely 

Shiota: you have a pretty terrible memory don’t you?

13: wont deny that

Shiota: have you thought about maybe using a journal or something to write that stuff down?

13: eh

Professor: Anyway!

Professor: So your classmates are still alive?

enoshima: yeah, all of them.

enoshima: I guess Chiori died but they were an AI.

enoshima: Chiori was the Ultimate Animal Breeder btw!

Shiota: I am getting a very weird picture of what my future might be like from you guys.

Professor: I mean, nothing might happen in your world.

Professor: all of our lives have been pretty different so far. 

Professor: You might live a completely normal life!

Shiota: yeah that doesn’t really seem likely.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiori is Alter Ego (I got the name from an AU by @miikomiiki on Instagram). Check out their art, it’s good! Anyway, this chapter had some more info on 13 and enoshima, so I’m interested if anyone has any theories.


	6. Not a new chapter!!!

Just an update: this fic is NOT dead, I’m just taking a while to plan out the rest of the chapters (I’m planning on there being 10 of them).

In other news, I actually started an askblog on tumblr for these guys you can find at https://suddenly-askblog.tumblr.com/post/629253464691785728/well-ive-never-run-an-askblog-before-but-first  
So if you’re interested in the Makotos, check it out!

Unfortunately, I recently started school again, so it might be a while before I manage to update this soon, but I’m hoping I’ll be able too sometime in the next few months!

**Author's Note:**

> don’t know how long I’ll keep this up but it was fun so if people like it I guess! / tumblr is @suddenly-danganronpa


End file.
